


Insensate - Glitter Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1194]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee takes a lesson from the glitter bomber. Perhaps he didn't entirely think this through...





	Insensate - Glitter Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/07/2002 for the word [insensate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/07/insensate).
> 
> insensate  
> Lacking sensation or awareness; inanimate.  
> Lacking human feeling or sensitivity; brutal;cruel.  
> Lacking sense; stupid; foolish.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 21 theme Sparkle/Glitter.
> 
> This story is loosely based on this youtube video. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoxhDk-hwuo>

McGee blinked as he watched a youtube video of the glitter bomber versus the package thief. He suddenly had a really great idea for a prank to get Tony back for all the glued to the keyboard and various other pranks he’d played on him over the year. He got it all setup and wrapped up like a Christmas present and snuck it on Tony’s desk as a prank during the night. 

What he didn’t count on was Gibbs grabbing the unmarked Christmas present from Tony’s desk and opening it to make sure it wasn’t another biohazard attack. Of course, that wasn’t really proper protocol as Gibbs getting the plague wasn’t any better than Tony getting the plague. Fortunately for McGee, his present was mostly harmless.

Unfortunately for McGee, Gibbs was the one who opened the present. By the time McGee arrived, the bullpen smelled horribly of fart bombs and Gibbs was absolutely covered head to toe in glitter despite his attempts to clean it up. Gibbs had immediately called Abby to find the culprit. 

“McGee!” Gibbs snarled.

McGee grabbed his nose. “What happened here?”

“You know very well what happened here. You set the prank.”

“Where’s Tony?”

“Not here.” Gibbs growled.

Just then Tony skipped into the office. “Woah! What happened here.”

Gibbs just glared at McGee.

“McGee?” Tony drawled questioningly.

McGee glanced between Tony and Gibbs and started babbling about the glitter bomber vs the package thief and pranking Tony. Finally, Tony shook his head and barked, “McGee.”

“What?”

“That was a completely insensate thing to do. Have I taught you nothing?” Tony shook his head.

“I was just trying to get you back for all the pranks you’ve pulled on me over the years.”

“First, always make sure the prank only hits your intended target. What if it had been Vance that had opened it?”

McGee paled, glanced at Gibbs and paled some more.

“Second, make sure that you are out of blast radius.” Tony waved his hand in front of his face as if he trying to wave away the stench. “This place smells really rank.” Tony commented before vanishing down the stairs towards Abby’s lab. 

Gibbs simply snarled, “McGee. Fix this,” before storming off after Tony and hoping that Abby knew some way to get this infernal glitter off of him. 

McGee pinched his nose. He had no idea how he was going to get the stench out of the bullpen. Tony was right. This was an insensate thing to do and supremely idiotic on top of it.

McGee groaned. He had no idea how he was going to clean up all this glitter, let alone that smell. Maybe biohazard suits were called for now?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
